My love
by Catlover1235
Summary: An au where harry ends up in slytherin and him and draco are best friend but the both have secret fellings for each other. rated m for posible smut. this is my first fan fic so pleas coment on what i could fix
1. chapter 1

Harry was on the train, he was sitting next to a red head who was nice, but looked very poor. Harry barely talked. Then, a kid with bright blond hair came to his cabin and started talking to him. Harry liked the dude. He wanted to be friends with him. But then the stupid red head had to mess things up telling the blond to leave. After that Harry was quite for the rest of the ride

Off the train

Harry was outside the great hall, waiting for the sorting saramonie to start. The blond from the train came up to him and introduced him self as Draco Malfoy. He stoke out his head and asked Harry if he wanted to be friends. Harry smiled ear to ear and shook his hand and said yes.

After the sorting saramonie ( he and Draco were sorted into Slytherin) he went to his table and sat by Draco. They chatted and waited for the feast to start. Once it did, they ate, chat and laughed for the whole feast. Once it was over, they went to there house dorms and set up there stuff and chatted with each other and there fellow dorm mates. After a while they all fell asleep.

Time skip. Christmas

Draco and Harry had both woken early on cristmas and given each other gifts. Harry got sweets, clothes and some cash from Draco. But someone had sent him a very weird gift. Someone sent him an invisibility cloak. Both him and Draco were very interested in it. But harry hid it in his trunk.

Over the year, him and Draco had gotten to be great friends. They got into trouble together, helped each other study and comforted each other in times of sadness. But, close to the end of the year, Harry's scar started to hurt. One day harry said he was going to see something and he would be right back. He said by to Draco and left.

Time skip. After Harry battles with quirle

In the hospital wing

Harry woke up with his glasses off and saw a blurry figure with blond hair sitting next to him. He reached for his glasses and put them on, seeing Draco sitting next to him. When Draco saw that Harry was awake he grabbed Harry and hugged him. Draco said "I'm so happy your not dead!" After that he and Draco didn't leave each other's sides for the rest of the year. Slytherin won the house cup. And after that Harry and Draco went back to their homes and wrote to each other over the summer.


	2. Second year

Draco and Harry met up on platform 9 3/4

Waiting for the Hogwarts train to turn up. Once they were on the train, they got a cabin. Once their door was closed, they brook out talking and laughing at each other. They really missed each other and them being separated from each other, they realized that they each had fellings for each other. But, being stubborn, they didn't tell each other.

At the great hall

Draco and Harry sat together as per usual, talking and laughing and eating. They complained on how they had an awful summer, and that they were so happy to see each other again. They got back to there dorms and play truth or dare. "Truth or dare" Harry asked Draco.

"Truth" Draco said with a smirk.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you hate Weasly?" Harry asked

" I need more then ten harry, but 10 is my answer" Draco said

" ok. My turn" harry said

"Truth or dare" Draco asked

"Truth" said Harry

" do you have a crush on anyone" Draco asked with a smirk on his face but curiosity in his voice.

Harry blushed a light red, visible on his pale cheeks "umm" Harry says. "Yeah"

Draco almost yells " who?!"

Harry says "hey! Only one question. Truth or dare"

Draco says "you're not tricking me harry! Dare!"

Harry says " I dare you to tell me if you have a crush"

Draco curses under his breath and says " yes" blushing. " ok. Now it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth" harry says

" who is your crush" Draco asks.

"I h-have a c-crush" harry stutters " on y-you"

Draco's jaw drops. He wants to kiss Harry right here And now but he knows that they are to young so he says " it's ok. I'm not homophobic. It won't affect our friendship" he hugs Harry.

"Truth or dare" harry says.

"Truth" Draco says

" who do you have a crush on"

Draco's blush turns a bright red and he looks down and says quietly "y-you"

Harry practically is screaming with happiness on the inside but he keeps his cool and hugs Draco. " well when we are in forth or fifth year we can be together , but right now we are to young".

Draco agrees. He is glad he and Harry are still friends ( and that he got the secret off his chest ) him and Harry are basically still best friends and are not awkward around each other.

Time skip: first quidditch match

Harry and Draco were both beaters on the Slytherin team. They always had fun playing quidditch. They won the first match and were very happy.

Time skip: Christmas

Harry got the usual gifts. Sweets and clothes and stuff, but what he got from Draco was unexpected to say the least. They both woke up early and were unwrapping gifts and one they were done Draco went over to Harry's bed ( everybody else was still asleep) Draco kissed Harry on the cheek and said " marry Christmas." Harry had blushed a slight pink and said " marry cristmas". After that they both fell asleep.

Time skip: Valentine's Day

Harry and Draco both got chocolates, flowers and all that cheesy stuff people give you on Valentine's Day. But they had fun.

Time skip: after harry battles in the chamber of secrets

Harry was sitting with Draco, telling him about the chamber and the fight. Draco was listening very closely and he was extremely happy that Harry was still alive. After that, he and Draco had as normal end of school year as possible. Harry promised Draco that he would stay with him for the last month of summer.

 **I'm so sorry that I didn't post this for a while. I had school work and essays to write so I had a MAJOR case of writers block. Please comment on what you like and didn't like. I'll try to post soon**


	3. third year

harry had used the invisabilty cloak to sneak out to the place he promised to meet draco. harry was very happy to finally leave the dursly's for the summer (they would probobly be happy that he left). harry had promised draco that he would spend the last month with him at his house, and harry being harry,kept his promises. draco was there with his mother. after draco introduced harry to his mom, they all apperated to malfoy manor. harry had a room next door to draco (from dracos request) and harry unpacked his stuff and harry and draco practly spent all night talking in draco's room. harry was over all happy to be with draco. after they confessed their felling twords each other, they had agreed to keep it hidden at hogwarts untill their 4th year. but, science they were at maloy manor, they held hands when they were alone.

draco and harry had gone swiming, flying and just being kids and having fun. while they loved spending time together, they were excited to go back to hogwarts. it was the last week of summer and harry and draco had all their stuff packed. their owls were ready to go back to hogwarts and the owlery (their owls were best friends like their owners).

draco and harry were waiting on platform 9 3/4 waiting for the train to go to hogwarts. they were both very excited to go back to school. they were both on the train and were in their trian conpartment. they were sitting by eachother laughing, talking and cuddleing. once they got to hogwarts they acted like best friends ( no matter how hard it was for both harry and draco not to just hold the others hand ) they went to the feast and sat by each other, holding hands under the table. they were very happy together but they were sad that they had to keep their relationship under raps. after the feast, harry and draco went to their drom. harry had snuck his phone that he bought for himslef to hogwarts along with headphones to listen to music. harry and draco sat on harry's bed with the curtens closed listening to music. harry loved listing to google play music on the twenty one pilots raido, he enjoyed when ajr and panic! at the disco came on. harry put up a silencing charm so they could sing along to the music. harry blushed every time draco sang along to a song. harry thought draco had such a beautyful voice. once it was like midnight, harry and draco went to sleep.

the next mornig, they went to the great hall for breakfast. they talked quietly about the music. draco was shoked that mugles could make something so beautyful. once it was time for class, harry and draco got their books and left fot their classes. they had hom for first pieriod and they passed nothes to each other to talk. once it was time for lunch, they went to the great hall and had lunch. after that they had two more classes until the day was over. after they had they had their last class, they put their books back in their dorm and changed into some more cumfortable clothes and harry grabed his phone and both him and draco left to go to the black lake to listen to some music and hang out. harry and draco spent two hours talking, cuddleing and singing befor they went to the library to work on homework. once it was time for dinner, they went to the great hall to eat. after that they went to their commen room to work on homework science they spent so much time at the lake. after that they went to bed.

time skip: cristmas

both harry and draco got gifts from draco's mom and harry got stuff from hagrid, draco and dumbledor. harry also got a gift from an anonomis person. harry got a fireblot. the newest and fastest broom and harry and draco both were very interested in the broom and wanted to go try it out. but harry waited untill the next quidditch practice to try it out.

time skip: valintin's day

harry and draco gave each other gifts and theywent to the black lake and harry had kissed draco on the cheek for a gift. draco blushed a light pink befor he told himself ' f it' and kissed harry on the lips. harry was shocked but soon melted in to the kiss and started to kiss back. they both realised how much they loved each other and both put it in to their kiss. after a few minutes they broke apart. both of them were red in the face a draco said " did you like it?" blushing a deeper red ( if that was even posible ).

harry blushed a little more and said " yeah. it was amazing"

after that they went back to the castle and hung out in their dorm listing to music until it was time for dinner. they both loved the kiss and definetly wanted to do it again.

time skip: hogsmade trip

harry and draco went to hogsmade together and got sweets and stuff from some of the shops. once they were done shoping they went to the three broomsticks to get butter beers. they both loved them (almost as much as they love each other) and they had fun together. they were very happy together and enjoyed school and hogsmade better together.

time skip: after harry found sirius black

harry told draco he found out how sirius was framed and how wormtail was still alive and that sirius was harry's godfater. as harry was telling draco this, draco was practicly in tears and after harry was done telling draco about it all draco grabed harry by his shirt coller and kissed him and huged harry while crying in to his sholder and said inbetween sobs " you should'nt have to go through this" harry hold draco " it's not your falught dray. it's ok. i'm ok.". harry placed small kisses on draco forehead as he cried in to harry's sholder. harry grabbed draco's face and pulled it up so he could rub the tears off of draco's cheek with his thumb. harry hated it when draco cried. but after a cople of minutes, draco calmed down and they just cuddled and listened to music for the rest of the night. draco feel asleep on harry's sholder so when harry was tiered enough, he picked up draco and carried him to his bed. harry kiised draco on the cheek befor he went to his bed and went to sleep.

harry and draco spent the rest of the year practicly never leaving each others side. after the year was over, draco and harry went back home to kings cross station. harry did'nt see the dursleys there so harry thought that they wanted him to stay with the people he spent the last month of the last summer with. so harry went home with draco ( harry was so happy along with draco. harry never had to go to that horid house and family again)

 **i spent hours working on the first chapters wich is why they are so detal. im one of those people who really like detail when it comes to stories. i hope you like it. pleas rate and coment if you have any drarry one shots that you would like me to write. thanks for reading.**


	4. year 4

**notes: this will be a long chapter as i have alot of ideas. harry will not be in the triwizard tournament. sorry, did'nt want to put him in, did'nt want to put poor little emotional reck in that type of stres. there will be blron in this chapter. thougt it would be fun as draco and blaise were long friends. lots of fluff in this chapter. hope you like it**

harry spent the whole summer at draco's house. they spent multipul nights not sleeping but spending time in the others room, chatting cuddleing and kissing on ocasion. they were very happy that this year they could show their relatonship at school. they did hide it from draco's parents. but they spent most of the summer flying , swiming and cuddleing with each other. they really liked it when they could just sit in draco's room and just talk and listen to music while they kiss. they would ocasialy fall asleep in the other's room. harry was starting to get nighhtmares again and being able to fall asleep in draco's arms helped harry get through them, knowing he had someone who loved him sleeping right next to him. when draco saw that harry was having a nightmare ( he would be sweating and squirming in his sleep ) he would shake harry until he woke up.

"another nightmare?" draco asked.

"yeah" harry said. he was barley holding back tears. this one was a really bad one. harry saw the night that voldemort killed his parents.

draco could see that harry was holding back tears and he wanted harry to just cry if he needed to. he wanted to help harry through this. draco said " it's ok babe, you can cry if you need to" in his sweet,careing voice.

harry broke after draco said that. he sobed in to draco's arm, while draco pressed small kisses to harry's head. draco hated it when harry had nightmares so bad that he cried. it hurt him to see harry in such emotional pain. all draco wanted to do was sit with harry and help him in any way he could. after a few more minutes of sobs and sweet words from draco calming harry down, harry just held on to draco, never wanting to let go. they did'nt fall back asleep after that ( draco was scared that harry was going to have another nighmare. harry was scared that he would have another nightmare ). they layed in eachothers arms and watched tv for the rest of the night. they loved eachother more then they can put in to words. draco and harry layed in eachothers arms untill it was 8:00 in the morning, then draco got one of the house elfs ro get breakfast for him and harry in bed. they ate after that, harry was feeling better after the food and draco took harry swiming after they ate.

once it was time for school to start, harry and draco held hands on the train and on the way to hogwarts. they were so happy they could finnaly be a couple at hogwarts. they did get multipul stares as witches and wizards are not used to a gay couple, but after a while, everyone got used to it. it was time for the feast a dumbledoor had something that seemed very important to tell everyone. he silenced everyone in the great hall.

" i have great news everyone" dumbledoor said with a big smile on his face. " this year we will be bringing back the ' Triwizard Tournament'" whispers broke out after he said that. " studentes from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be joining us this year as they will also be paticapating in the tournament". people were wispering to one another and dumbledoor continued. " pleas help us welcome them in to hogwarts and make friends with them. we will find out who will be the champion from each school on halloween.".

the students from durmstrang sat at the slytherin table. practicly every girl ( and a few guys ) were stareing at victor crum. but, harry and draco, after all the new students came in, left for their dorm. once they got there, they were practicly glued to each other. somehow, it was like hogwarts tripled how much they love each other. they got in to their dorm, got on harry's bed and closed the curten, draco grabed harry's face and started kissing him. they made out for about five minutes befor they pulled apart, gasping for breath and red in the face.

"that was nice" harry said

"yeah it was" draco replied.

harry was scared to fall asleep as he did'nt have draco there to comfort him. but after a while, he fell asleep to a thankfully dreamless night.

harry was woken up by kisses on the cheek from draco. harry was very happy to wake up this way. he turned around and kissed draco and said " good morning ".

draco said " hurry up! it's almost time for breakfast! " trying to sound anoyed but failing ( MISERABLY, as harry would say).

harry got dreased and left holding hads with draco, going to the great hall. they got many hello's and aww's from mutipul people. but they did'nt care, all they cared about were each other. they loved eachother more than anything. they ate and left for their classes. thankfuly it was friday so they had no classes after lunch. after they had lunch, they headed to the library to study and do homework so that they could spend all their time together over the weekend. after a couple hours at the library, finishing all there asiments, they went to dinner. they ate and harry told draco to follow him someware. draco was confused, but, followed harry. harry took draco to the newly dicovered ror. harry thought of a slytherin colored room with a bed big enough for two, a tv, a speaker, kitchen, bathroom, fire place and a bookshelf with a lot of books. draco loved it. he grabed harry's hand, turned on the tv and took harry to the bed. harry and draco made out while watching tv. it was very warm in the room so harry put out the fire place and he and draco took of their robes and were wearing their under shirts. they loved how they were alone and they could love eachother and not woried about being interuptied. they made out for hours untill they thought they should go back to their dorm.

they spent practicly the whole weekend in their room in the ror. harry and draco were so happy being together. they were so deep in to making out that they did'nt noticed blaise and the red head from the train enter the room. they were all over each other makeing out, that they did'nt see harry and draco until a few minutes later. draco and harry were still makeing out when blaise and the red head cleard their throats so that they would atract their atention.

" HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" draco yelled

" jese calm down" blaise said putting his hands up

"we don't know" the red head siad

" who are you" harry asked

"i'm ron and this is blaise. and you are?" ron asked

" im harry, and this is draco" harry said calmly

"now, how did you get in here?" draco asks

" i asked for a homely place and they gave me this" blaise answered

"ok, give me one second" draco said

a second later a door appeared and inside it was a bed room.

"thanks draco!" blaise said draging ron in to the room and slaming the door behind them.

a thud came from the door and both harry and draco put up a silencing charm, not wanting to hear what they were doing. after that, they continued to make out and feel each others body and taking off their shirts ( it was getting really hot ) and just kept making out. after a half hour, blaise and ron came out of the room, covered in sweat ( i'll let you imagin what they did ;) ) they left after saying good bye. draco was laying next to harry, kissing him, their arm exploring the other's body, their legs intertwined. they loved this.

time skip: halloween

it was halloween, everyone was excited to see who the hagwarts champion was going to be. except for harry and draco ( as long as it was'nt one of them ) so for the whole celabration, they sat in utter boardum untill everything was over. once it was all over ( everyone from the book is still a triwizard champ. exept for harry ) they went to the ror, so they could be together. they just felt like danceing together for a while. they put on some slow music and draco taught harry how to slow dance ( he also made a bet that every time harry steped on dracos toes he had to kiss him. he did'nt think it worked though ). after a while of trying ( and MANY kisses ) harry got the hang of it. they danced till it was midnight, then they went back to their dorm.

time skip: first triwizard task

harry and draco went to watch the first task. they were very interested in the spells that the champions would use and the dragons they would be facing. they had fun watching, but they were very bored. after it was over and the scores were given, they went to their dorm and fell asleep.

time skip: cristmas and the yule ball

harry woke up early on cristmas morning, and seeing that draco was asleep, woke him up.

" marry cristmas " harry said with a big smile on his face

" yeah. you to harry. just open your gifts so i can give you mine" draco said

" ok dray" harry said. excited to see what draco was going to give him.

they got the usual clothes, sweets and cash. once they were done, draco took harry to the ror and told harry to take off his shirt and lay on the bed. they both took off their shirts and harry layed on the bed, like draco told him. draco slowley got on top of harry, stradleing him, kissing every part of harry he could reach. when draco got to harry's sweet spot, harry let out a small moan, and draco left a hickey. after they were done, draco and harry left for their dorm, their necks covered in their house scarf ( because their necks were covered in love bites and hickeys ) and heading back up to their dorm. they fell back asleep and didnt wake up till noon.

they spent a few houres getting ready. harry made a couple bottles of magical foundation appear ( it matches everyones skin tone ) and covered their necks in it so that no one saw their necks. after they were dressed and covered their necks, the left for the ball, hand in hand. they had planed to go together, and as everyone knew they were together, no one asked them. they went to the dance and watched they champions dance first befor they got up and danced together. harry was thankful for the practice he got from draco. they danced across the dancefloor beautyfuly. they got lots of food and drinks and ate untill they felt sick. after a couple of hours, they grabed blaise and ron and took them to their room in the ror. they played truth or dare or kiss. they all knew how to play so harry put a bottle of truth potion in the center of the circle and they started. harry went first.

" blaise, truth or dare or kiss" harry said

"truth" and blaise took a sip of the potion

" do you curently have a crush on anyone other then your boyfriend" harry asked

" yes" blaise blurted out, covering his mouth and ron slaping him on the arm.

" who" harry and draco said together.

" d" blaise covered his mouth, seeing his boyfriend so mad

" ugg, just say it" draco said anoyed

" draco" blaise said

" WHAT" ron yelled at blaise

" im sorry" blaise said " i still love you more then him babe"

ron was a little pissed but he relaxed after blaise said that.

" ok" draco said " truth or dare or kiss, harry"

" kiss" harry said " why the helll not"

it hurt draco saying this " make out with ron"

harry staired at his boyfriend, jaw dorped, ron giving the same look to draco. harry said " fine" wakled over to ron, sat next to him, and kissed him. draco was mad but also very amused at the look on blaise's face.

" i hate you dray" blaise said, glairing at draco

" me to" draco said " HARRY GET BACK OVER HERE, im lonley" as harry did'nt come back to draco

" ok dray" harry said. once he went back to draco, he pecked a kiss on draco's lips

" truth or dare or kiss, ron" blaise said

" truth" and ron took a sip of the potion

" did you like the kiss harry gave you" blaise asked

" yes" ron said

" im not shocked" draco said, blaise glareing at draco

"ok, draco, truth or dare or kiss" ron asked

" dare" draco said

" i dare you not to kiss harry for the rest of the game" ron said

" wow, harsh" blaise said while harry and draco were glareing at ron

" fine" draco huffed, harry looking very sad

they played a few more rounds and had alot of fun. after they went back to their dorms, harry and draco parted ways to their own beds, and fell asleep.

time skip: valintine's day

this was one of harry and draco's favorite holidays out of the year. they got to be romantic with eachother ( and be together alot ) so they had fun. draco had something fun planed as a gift for harry. once classes were over, draco took harry to the ror. they got on the bed as usual and draco pounced on harry, kissing every sopt he could reach. they loved eachother so much and were so happy together.

the next night, they layed with eachother and made out untill it was midnight listening to music. after that, draco fell asleep on harry's bed and harry just curled up next to him and fell asleep as well

time skip: hogsmade trip

harry and draco walked hand in hand to hogsmade and they went to stores and got stuff for eachother and fot butterbeers at the three broomstcks. they were so happy together and could'nt keep away from eachother ( they also made out behind a store. don't tell them i told you ;) ) and had fun.

time skip: day befor summer

it was the last day of school and draco and harry were practicly insepritable during the whole day. they kissed between classes, made out in the ror and held hands ALLLL day. once the day was over, they went to the ror and cuddled all night. after that, they packed up and were very sad to leave hogwarts, but, was happy to be able to spend the summer at draco's house. they packed their stuff, and went to the hogsmade train station to catch the hogwarts train. they were very happy to not sit with ron and blaise, because they wanted to just kiss and cuddle. once they got back to platfor 9 and 3/4, they went to draco's mom and went back to malfoy manor.

the end

authors note: i hope you liked the chapter. it is long but i could'nt help adding detail. if you want me to continue putting blron in the next few chapters. sorry it took me so long to write. i did'nt have time as i have had theater dress rehersal and performances all week. comenet if you have any one shot ideas.


	5. fifth year

harry and draco had spent most of the summer in eachothers arms. making out, cuddling, hugging and just relaxing with each other. one time, draco was kissing harry's neck and harry was making a little to much noise and draco's mom almost caught them. draco's mom had came in to the room to see what was going on because she could hear noises coming from draco's room and she wanted to see what was going on. draco and harry had heard draco's mom coming and harry ran into the closet ( if you get that, you are awesome. i will say what it means at the end of the chapter) and closed the door. draco's mom came in and asked what was going on. draco said " i wasn't talking. it was most likely my owl". "ok" draco's mom said, giving him a look that said she didn't believe him and left the room. harry left the closet and jumped back on to draco and kept kissing him, falling asleep in draco's arms.

it was almost time for harry and draco to go back to school and they were excited. they had all their stuff packed and ready to go. once they had said their fair wells to mrs.malfoy, they got on the train and got a compartment to themselves. they were doing the usual in the train, hugging, ( making out ) talking and cuddling. because harry was taken to place where cedric diggory had been taken, he killed he-who-shall-not-be-named and put an end to the wizarding wars, once and for all ( yeah i know, i didn't put this in to the last chapter. sorry but i wanted to put this in so that draco and harry could have a normal three years. you'll thank me in the end ). so everyone was all over harry, but, draco always shot down anyone who tried to hit on harry, boys and girls alike. harry was happy about that.

they were alone for about 10 minutes before ron and blaise knocked on their door while they were in the middle of a conversation. draco got up and let them in. " hey" blaise and ron said together. " hey guys" harry said while draco waved. blaise and ron sat on opposite side of harry and draco. they just hung out and talked for the whole train ride. once they got back to hogwarts, harry,draco,ron and blaise split and went on their ways.

draco and harry were both picked to be the head boy's of hogwarts and they now had their own rooms but they slept in draco's room. they were doing their duties and once they were done, went back to draco's room to cuddle for a while. they got to draco's room and undressed and they both put on a pair of sweatpants. it was getting colder but they slept shirtless as it was still a little warm to sleep in shirts.

time skip: halloween

Harry and draco were hanging out at the lake for a nice date. They had grabbed food from the great hall and went to the lake for a picnic date. Harry was eating a samwich when draco said " harry?". Harry said " what babe?". " i wanted to ask you something"draco said, blushing. " what's going on draco" harry said nervously. " calm down babe. I just want to say something before i ask you" draco said with a smile on his face that made harry's heart melt. " i love you, and i always will" draco said blushing and harry grabbed the collar of draco's suit and kissed him. Harry said " i love you to draco, and i always have and i always will. I love you".

Draco pulled away and said " i'm really glad about that babe. I have something for you" draco pulled out a box and gave it to harry. Harry opened the box, inside were two silver rings, both said ' forever ' one in green, the other in a blueish silver. Draco said " they are promise rings, in our eye colors. The silver one is for you.". Harry was almost crying with joy as he picked up his ring. He put it on and it fit on his finger perfectly. " i love it" was all harry could say. Draco put on his and took harry back to their dorm.

Harry was curled up next to draco, his head on draco's chest. He had something on his mind that he needed to tell draco. Harry got out from draco's arms and draco tried grabbing harry to pull him back down but when draco couldn't reach him, he got up and looked at harry. Harry said " do you really think that we will be forever. Draco, we haven't even told you're parents. What would they think. What would they-". " harry, you're freaking out. Don't worry, we will tell them when we get back to the manor this summer. My mother will be fine that were together, as long as we're happy, she's happy." draco said, giving harry a small peck on the lips. " i love you, that's why i know we will be forever.". Harry started to cry into draco's chest while draco held him and kissed him and let him cry it out. After harry cried for about five minutes and said " i'm sorry that im like this. I don't know why. I can't help my emotions. I'm sorry for all the stuff i put you through". " babe, you are the most amazing person ever. You have full right to be emotional, you were raised in a bad environment. I will be with you forever. Don't ever forget that." after that, harry fell asleep in draco's arms.

Time skip: next hogsmeade trip

Draco had diced to take harry to honeydukes to get him some candy and sweets. Harry grabbed lots of chocolate and some cotton candy. Draco bought everything harry wanted and a few things for himself. They had finally made it to the three broomsticks and got themselves some butter beers and were drinking them when harry said " how should we tell you're parents?" " we can just tell them we need to talk or we can start holding hands in the house and start being lovey with each other" draco said. " lets just sit them down and tell them" harry said. " ok babe" draco said. After that they went back to hogwarts and ate all their sweets, feeling sick the next day

Time skip: christmas

Harry had always wanted a cat onesie for some reason. He thought that they would be warm, cute and comfortable. Draco also wanted a onesie, but not a cat, he wanted a ferret onesie. So harry being the loving boyfriend that he was, got harry a custom made ferret onesie.Draco was smart enough to ask harry and after harry and draco opened all of the other gifts ( harry and draco both got new brooms from draco's parents) draco gave harry his gift. Harry opened the package and almost squealed in joy. Draco had got him a fluffy cat onesie with matching mittens. Harry ran to the bathroom to change. When he came out, draco blushes when he saw harry ( HE WAS SO CUTE- quote by draco malfoy, christmas fifth year) and once draco calmed down, harry gave him his onesie and draco went to go put it on. Draco looked super cute in it. They laid in their onesies all day in draco's room watching tv.

Time skip: valentine's day

Harry and draco had planned a date by the black lake. Harry had brought some his phone so that they could listen to music. They had just got all the stuff ready when harry asked " why has your mom let me live at your house for the past few years?". Draco calmly replied " because she sees how happy i am around you, all she wants in this world is for me to be happy.". Harry was happy to hear that but after that talk they ate food and danced to music. " i love you harry" draco said. " i love you to draco" harry said, laying his head on draco shoulder, with draco's arm around him. They had watched the sunset over hogwarts before they had finally gone back to the castle. Harry had fallen asleep in draco's arms so draco carried harry up to the castle.

Time skip: the last week of school

Harry had packed his stuff that he wouldn't need for the last week, as to save time. They had a few more o.w.l's left in the year. They were very nervous and they had decided to study apart as to not get distracted by the other. They were happy that the school year was over and that they would be going back to the manor soon. The night that they had both finished their o.w.l's they spent the whole night in the ror, cuddling. They were happy together. So when they had to get their stuff the next day and say goodbye to everyone, they were a little less sad.

They had made it back to platform 9 and 3/4 and had met with mrs.malfoy. They had both thought the same thing " this will be a very interesting summer"

authors note: im sorry its been so long between updates, i havent had any ideas. the refrence from the first pargraph was that draco and harry were still in the closet for both of draco's parents. i hope you enjoyed


	6. 6th year

Authors note: im sorry its been so long between updates, i have had summer camp for the past few weeks and i just havent had the time and ideas to write, i will be traveling and doing a theater tour next week and i will mostlikley get ideas while i'm there. I may also post one shots more frequently if you want as i have a few prompts i want to write. I hope you enjoy. There may be cursing in this chapter, this is the only time i will tell you

Harry and draco had spent about three weeks at the manor and the weight of telling draco's parents was starting to get unbearable to harry. He sat draco down one night and said " we need to tell your parents. I feel like the stress of this is driving me mad". " ok babe, we can tell the tomorrow" draco said calmly ( harry always calms down when draco talks calmly to him). " ok" harry said, letting out a sigh of relief. Draco fell asleep holding harry close but harry couldn't sleep. He was so nervous for the next day, but then harry felt draco wrap his arm around his waist and all his worries fall away and he drifted in to sleep.

They both woke up the next day with a smile as they kissed each other and said their good morning's. They went down to breakfast and sat at the table with draco's parents. They looked at each other and nodded. Draco said " mum, dad, we need to talk". " what is it dray" narcissa malfoy asked. " well it is more than one thing" harry said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. " is everything ok harry" lucius malfoy asked. " well, first things first, i'm gay, so is harry" draco said as harry blushed a bright shade of red. " and?" narcissa and lucius asked at the same time. " wait, you're not shocked?" harry asked. " nope, it was quite obvious" lucius said and harry blushed even more. " and second, me and harry are dating" draco said. " that's why you two are practically never seen apart" narcissa said, " you guys are ok with that right?" harry asked. " of course we are dear." narcissa said sweetly

When breakfast was over and draco and harry were alone draco said " i told you it would work out fine" draco said smugly. Harry just laughed and gave draco a quick kiss and said " once we finish packing let's go fly on the brooms". " whatever you want harry" draco said, gathering his robes and folding them into his trunk. Harry and draco packed their trunks and flew around the manor on their brooms. They were very excited for school to start so they packed their things early. Harry had moved most of his stuff into draco's room after a long conversation with narcissa. They spent most of their nights cuddling in their onesies, either watching tv, listing/dancing to music or talking and kissing. They usually fell asleep hugging.

even though voldemort gone was and harry was still safe, draco was getting spikes of anger, sadness, paranoia and he would feel like he was trapped and scared and he couldn't stop them but he knew ways to calm down (i will explain at the end of the story). Harry could sense when draco was having one because he would act scared and jumpy and over all nervous. harry would just talk to draco and take him to their room so he could calm down. Sometimes they would be so bad that draco would cry and harry just held him through it. When they would finally end, draco would fall asleep in harry's arms ( thats why harry takes draco to the bed. After learning the hard way the first time). harry was nervous for when they got to hogwarts and if these kept happening, draco being draco would most likely try to hide them from everyone else. Thankfully, draco had planned that if they kept happening at school, he would mouth the word 'scared' or 'nervous' and harry would nod and they would both ask to go to the bathroom.

It was the last week of summer, the spikes were not happening a lot but they still happened. They had their trunks ready to leave and were very excited for school to start. Harry was very excited for this year and he didn't know why. He had a new potions class with draco, but other then that he had no reason to be excited. Draco on the other hand was just sad for the fact that he wouldn't be able to hug and kiss and hold harry 24/7 but he got over that easily. They both said goodbye to mr and mrs malfoy and took floo powder to get to diagon alley. They both got the new stuff they needed for their 6th year at hogwarts. Once they got all of their stuff, they went to go get some butter beer before they headed down to platform 9 to get on the train.

Harry and draco got a compartment to themselves but they fully expected blaise and ron to show up eventually. About 15 minutes into the train ride, blaise showed up, with tear staining his cheeks. " blaise?" draco asked, worried about his friend.

" he- he dumped me, for a-a mudblood know-it-all" blaise said with a lot of hurt in voice. " oh my god blaise, what a bitch" harry said. Blaise and draco sat there for about five more minutes before ron came in, with a girl on his hip. " hey guys, meet my new girlfriend *smack* WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR DRACO?" ron said and he tried to lung at the boy who just slapped him. Draco yelled at ron, with fury in his voice " YOU DUMPED BLAISE FIVE MINUTES AGO AND YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YOU STUPID, BLOOD TRAITOR GRYFFINDOR". Harry grabed draco and rubed circles in his back to try to calm him down and glared at ron and said " leave, now. You have already done enough damage. GO" harry said, pointing his wand at ron. Ron ran away and harry saw that draco was shaking and baise was crying. He went over to blaise and said calmly " hey hey hey, shh, he's gone. And if he ever, and i mean ever, tries to hurt you, i will hex him". He gave blaise a hug and then went over to his boyfriend. " draco, babe are you ok?" draco was shaking and now he was starting to cry. " how could someone do such an awful thing to someone who is so sweet" he got up off the floor and sat next to blaise and hugged him, both of them still crying.

After a few minutes, they were both done crying and blaise said " thanks draco, that helped". Draco, nodded his head and they all changed into their school robes. Once they got to hogwarts and the first years got sorted, draco and harry headed down to draco's prefect dorm. They got undressed and cuddled in the bed for a few minutes until draco fell asleep in harry's arms. After a few more minutes, harry fell asleep, holding his boyfriend tightly in his arms

Time skip: first hogsmeade trip

Harry and draco had done their usual in hogsmeade. Honeydukes, joke shop, three broomsticks. They got some chocolate from honeydukes, licorice wands from the joke shop and hot butter beers from the three broomsticks. They also found a small batch of hedges where they could enjoy their butter beers in peace. Once they got back, they just cuddled for the rest of the day.

Time skip: halloween

Harry and draco, as per usual, had a date by the black lake. They grabbed some food from the kitchen before they headed down to the lake. Harry brought his broom down to the lake and after they ate and the sun started to set, harry and draco jumped on the broom and flew above the clouds to watch the sunset. Draco raped his arms around harry's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. " hey harry" draco said. " yeah babe" harry said in response. " i love you" draco said, nuzzling into harry's neck. " i love you to babe" harry said, a big smile on his face. After that, harry flew down and they went back to their dorm.

Time skip: christmas break

Harry and draco went back to the manor for the holiday. A few days before christmas, draco told harry " i need to grab something, i'll be right back" and he left. Harry was curious but he stayed in his room. Draco went to the muggle world and went to a jewelry shop. He had been planning this for months. He found the ring he wanted and bought it. He then went back to the manor talked to his parents about the plan.

It was christmas morning and harry woke up with draco already in the bathroom doing his hair. " good morning" harry said. " merry christmas babe" draco said with a smile on his face. They headed down to the dining room and they had their breakfast. It had snowed the night before so the fireplace was lit when they got to the living room. Harry gave draco a new watch that he really wanted. Then, once everyone was done, draco nodded to his parents and told harry " i made a scavenger hunt, i have hid something in the house. You will follow the clues you find and i will not be helping you. Here is your first clue" harry read the first clue and grabbed his boots and jacket. He went outside to where the snowman they built yesterday was. Draco then went back to his room and changed into his dress robes, grabbed the box and waited in the final destination. Harry went from the snowman, to the garden, to their bathroom, to harry's old room, to, the kitchen, and finally to the living room. He then froze when he saw draco in the middle of the living room. " babe" harry said. " harry james potter, you and i have been through so much together. Over the many years we have been together, you have made me such a better person. I have never loved someone as much as i love you" when he got on one knee harry almost cried. " harry potter, will you marry me?" draco said, opening the box with a diamond ring inside. " oh my god yes. Yes yes yes, a thousand times YES" harry ran over to draco and kissed him. When they broke apart, draco put on the ring. " i love you" draco said. " i love you to, draco" harry said.

When harry and draco made it back to hogwarts, they told blaise and he said " so you finally did it draco?". " yep." draco said in response.

Time skip: valentine's day

Harry and draco stayed at hogwarts and cuddled all day. Harry and draco talked about their wedding. They were gonna have it the summer after next year. Harry was so excited for it. " your wearing the dress" draco said. " ok" harry said with no expression. Draco just stayed there, wide mouthed but then shrugged it off. They planned on having the wedding at the manor and then they would move into grimmauld place and live out their lives together. After that, they made out and fell asleep next to each other.

Time skip: on the train

Harry and draco were on the train and had planned on just relaxing the whole summer. Draco was almost able to use magic outside of school. But once they were off the train and said goodbye to their friends they headed back to the manor for a very calm summer

This will explain the whole atack thing. this has been happening to me recently and writing has helped but sometimes i just need to sit and breath. I haven't had one the day that i'm writing this part but they happen frequently and writing is like an outlet to let it out so if my writing seems sad that's most likely why. I don't have a boyfriend to help me through this but i have one of my good friends who i text and he just talks to me and it calms me down.

I am home from the trip but i have camp for the next two weeks and after that i have school. Sorry it's been so long, i haven't had any ideas


	7. quick update

i know i have'nt updated this story in a long time, i can't seem to have any ideas for it but if you want to see more of my content, im writeing alote of one-shots so go pls check them out. love you all, and im doing much better now. i hope you all are doing fine- R


End file.
